


Sunshine and Storm Clouds

by Asperxiession



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental Style, Gavin Reed-centric, Gen, I haven't tagged a fic in ages so let me know if I need to fix anything, first fic in a while, songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asperxiession/pseuds/Asperxiession
Summary: Gavin Reed has a favorite song he never listens to. Gavin Reed has a talent he never shares. There's a reason, but he won't tell anyone, of course. His half-brother Elijah Kamski is the only other person that knows, for one very specific reason.





	Sunshine and Storm Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short drabble that I had to get out of my system. Feel free to leave any suggestions if you want some more from me about either of these guys!

He walks into the house, nursing his knuckles. Maybe if he just doesn't look Mom in the face, he'll get away with it. Going by the sounds in the bathroom, it won't e hard to avoid her. As he sneaks over with his bruised hands in his pockets, he stops by the open door, peeking inside.

Sitting on the counter is Eli. His face is streaked with tears and injuries. The bullies that did that to him wouldn’t be doing it again, not if Gavin’s knuckles have anything to say about it. Their mother is bandaging his cheek, humming softly. It’s only when she’s done there that she lowers her hands, resting them on Eli’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss his forehead softly. Gavin misses those kisses.

“Can you sing for me, please?” is whispered, barely audible in the hallway. They’re not snotty-nosed babies anymore. Eli shouldn’t be asking to be sung to. Gavin shouldn’t be hiding around the corner to listen.

Their mother smiles at Eli the way she does only for him. “Of course.”

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...._

_You make me happy..._

* * *

 

Now they’re in the hospital. She’s gone, and he doesn’t want to interrupt anyone else’s mourning. So he waits outside, watching a video on his phone. People give him unhappy looks as they pass, but he doesn’t look up. It’s an old video that he’s transferred time and time again just to keep close. Just in case. Even Eli has a copy or two of the video.

Their mother is singing. It’s her voice, her holding two young boys close. They look as if they’d just gotten out of a fight; they had, after all. She’s singing to them. Singing them to sleep, calming them down, reminding them of her love. It’s a video she thought to make to pass on to the boys when they needed it.

She won’t sing any longer.

Eli is the last to leave before Gavin lets himself go in. He sits on the single chair left behind by his brother, reaching for his mother’s cold, stiff hand. Touching death means nothing. Losing her support is everything. He can feel the tears in his eyes, but refuses to let them fall. But he sings. He sings to comfort himself, because she can’t, anymore.

_You make me happy, when skies are gray._

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you...._

* * *

 

He sits down and watches Elijah Kamski walk into the room, looking half-asleep and delirious. Gavin feels just about the same, if he’s being honest. But he never is. His older brother crawls onto the couch, dropping his head onto Gavin’s lap, letting him groan and roll his eyes without complaint.

It’s been a few months since the android revolution. Oddly enough, this is really the only place Gavin feels safe, anymore. Probably karma for how he’s treated androids in the past. But his brother and his nearly-empty house is the only place he can go without wanting to keep a hand on his gun. So now he’s moved into Eli’s house, and spends his nights trying to ignore how much his brother wants to... make up for the past.

But he’ll deal with it. Even if sometimes....

“Can you sing for me, please?”

“Sure, dickhead.”

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._

_Please... don’t take... my sunshine away...._


End file.
